


Gonna Give You All My Love (Been Saving It All For You)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally has Tony right where he wants him, but then Tony says the last thing Steve was expecting. It turns out not to matter as much as Steve might have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Give You All My Love (Been Saving It All For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/gifts).



> Movieverse, roughly. Written for the [**cap_ironman**](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/profile) [Secret Santa](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/705108.html) challenge for [**jmtorres**](http://jmtorres.livejournal.com/profile)! I picked her prompt in which movie!Steve is actually not a virgin, and I hope she likes what I did with it. \o/ Many people contributed during the making of this fic, but I have to give special mention to [**gigglingkat**](http://gigglingkat.livejournal.com/profile), [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile), and _especially_ my very patient beta [**tsukinofaerii**](http://tsukinofaerii.livejournal.com/profile), who is the very best friend, cheerleader, and taskmistress a girl could ask for. ♥ Special thanks _also_ to the entirely forgiving mod of this challenge.
> 
> So I labored over this way back in December, decided it was the worst thing I had ever written, sent it in for the challenge, and tried to pretend it didn't exist. I still think it's not great, but it's really been bugging me that I have fic I'm not acknowledging, and what the hell, right? Originally posted [here](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/747370.html)!

"Just relax," Steve says. Tony's eyes are bright in the dim light, and Steve gently pushes him down into the mattress, covering Tony with his body.

Tony blinks up at him. "Hey," he says. "Where did you come from?" Like they didn't kiss all the way upstairs, like there hasn't been something between them since the day they first met. Steve remembers not liking Tony much back then—he feels foolish now that he's gotten to know Tony, now that they've faced down enemies together—but there was always a spark that kept him coming back to Tony, needing to know more.

Steve kisses Tony again now, just because he can, just because he's here and he wants to. "I'm here," he says. Tony seems like he needs reassuring, even if he'll never say so. "I'm here, it's me. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony nods when Steve pulls away, and Steve takes that as permission to undress him. He slides his hands up Tony's soft cotton t-shirt to get to the hot skin underneath, running them up his sides and over his pectoral muscles as he pulls the shirt over Tony's head.

He moves to pull his own shirt off, but his vision catches on the arc reactor glowing in Tony's chest. Steve touches the edge of it, careful not to press too hard—he's never seen it up close like this, not against Tony's bare skin while Tony's breath quickens in his chest.

"You won't break it." Tony's watching Steve closely. Steve very carefully presses his mouth to the reactor, feeling the electricity humming under his mouth. His own shirt goes next, tossed over the side of the bed with Tony's, and Tony makes an inarticulate noise in his throat.

"Hey, Steve." Tony shifts uncomfortably. "If I tell you I haven't done this before, are you going to be gentle and buy me flowers?"

"You've never been with a man before?" Steve kisses Tony's chest, then his stomach. The skin is surprisingly smooth and soft, lightly scarred in places. "That's okay," he says. "I haven't, either."

Tony shakes his head. "I mean, I haven't done this. Before. Kind of ever. I mean, with myself, sure, that's completely different—"

"Really?" Steve lets out a surprised laugh. "But you're so—you. And everyone said—"

"It's a reputation, Steve," Tony says. "It's working for me. You know how it goes—I mean, you're Captain fucking America."

Steve frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't have lonely women throwing themselves at you all the time back in the war." Tony waves a hand expressively, propping himself up on the bed with the other.

"No!" Steve exclaims. "Not as much as you think, and I didn't notice, anyway."

"But there _was_ someone." Tony leans in close. The spice of his cologne is slightly dizzying. "So who was she?"

Steve can feel himself blushing. "Your dad knew her," he says instead of any of the other things he could have said. In this time, Peggy's been gone for years, but the memory of kissing her goodbye is still fresh in his mind. It's difficult for him to talk about.

"Okay, rule number one if you want me to give it up," Tony says. "Don't mention my father in bed."

Steve laughs. "I won't. And like I said, this is my first time with another guy. We'll learn together."

Tony makes a face at him that Steve takes to mean "stop yapping and get on with it." Steve slides his hand down Tony's body, pausing to tweak Tony's nipple, until he reaches the zipper on Tony's jeans. "Ready?"

"God, you're terrible," Tony groans. For all his impatience, he's tense all over, and Steve strokes his thigh until Tony relaxes a little. "I have absolutely no idea why I put up with you. Yes, I'm ready; I've only been waiting several _decades_ for this."

Steve grins and starts working Tony's zipper. "You are such a bad liar. I think you want to go steady with me."

"I'll do whatever you fucking want if you just get _on_ with it already."

There's trepidation in Tony's voice that he's trying to hide. Steve thinks about his own first time, how nervous he was, the exhilaration he felt when he pushed inside Peggy's body for the first time. She was a marvel to him, a miracle, and now he wants to be that for Tony.

He kisses Tony again, then pulls his jeans down and off. Tony's going commando, just pale golden skin everywhere under his clothes, and Steve can't resist giving Tony's dick a good tug before pulling off his own jeans and underwear.

" _Fuck_." Tony pushes his hips into Steve's hand. "Yeah, keep going. You know what I like."

Steve decides not to point out that Tony's probably been watching too much porn and instead just goes back to rubbing and stroking, getting used to the weight and feel of Tony's cock in his hand. After a minute, Tony recovers enough to give him direction. "Give it a little twist on the upstroke," he says. "Yeah. Harder, come on, I can never do it like that. Not with my bare hands, anyway."

True to his instruction, Steve doesn't relent on Tony's dick. "You're kind of an expert on jerking off, huh?"

Tony flashes him a wicked grin. "Steve, I'm the forty-year-old virgin. And I'm a genius. I've never been too busy to discover every possible way of giving myself pleasure. _Oh_ , yeah, keep doing that."

"Bet you can't do this," Steve says, and then he bends down to take Tony's dick in his mouth. Tony _jolts_ under him, his eyes sliding shut with pleasure as Steve sucks, trying to be mindful of his teeth. It's strange, having another man's cock in his mouth, but the moans he's getting out of Tony make it worth it.

"Steve, Steve, fuck," Tony groans. His hands slide into Steve's hair, tangling around the strands. "Christ. Has anyone told you how truly spectacular you are at this? You could be a goddamn professional."

Steve pulls off and glares at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"All the time," Tony says cheerfully. "You can gag me if you want, but I think I'd rather you just get back to what you were doing." Steve shakes his head and obliges, using his hand to work the base of Tony's shaft, and Tony's eyes roll back in his head. "Yeah. You should definitely keep doing that."

Steve sucks harder in response, bobbing his head and working his tongue on Tony's dick. His own dick is throbbing, and Steve gives himself a couple of quick tugs just to take the edge off, but he mostly tries to ignore it. This is about Tony.

"Yeah," Tony says quietly. "Yeah. Always knew you'd look like this. So gorgeous, _Steve_ —" Tony comes hard and suddenly, his release exploding over Steve's tongue. Steve swallows as best as he can and tries not to make a face at the salty, slightly bitter taste. He must not succeed, though, because Tony smiles goofily at him.

"C'mere," Tony says, stretching out loose-limbed on the bed, his whole body completely relaxed. Steve has the urge to grab a sketchbook and draw him, his own orgasm be damned. He thinks he'll get plenty of opportunities for that, though—he hopes, anyway—so he stretches out over Tony, covering him with his body.

"You're perfect, you're amazing, I'm going to dedicate a fucking _building_ to you," Tony babbles. "But first I'm going to kiss you, and then you're going to fuck me."

Steve hesitates. "I've never—"

"Neither have I, that's the _point_ ," Tony says, pulling Steve down to lick inside his mouth. Tony's hand wanders down to grope Steve's dick, moving in long, smooth strokes. The angle's off, and Tony's clearly not lying about never having done this with another person before, but he's enthusiastic and a fast learner. Steve loves that he gets to be the one to give this to Tony.

"Stop, you're going to make me go off," Steve groans. He bites his lip, then nods. "Do you have—stuff?"

"Top drawer," Tony says. He pulls away from Steve and digs through the drawer, producing a half-used bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. "Wasn't sure these would ever come in handy."

"Pepper?" Steve guesses. He catches the lube when Tony tosses it at him.

"Pepper," Tony confirms as he turns over. "Come on, I'm dying over here."

"Yeah." Steve swallows, his mouth going dry. "Yeah, okay. So I just—" He pours some lube onto his fingers. It's the warming kind, and it heats up quickly as he presses one of his fingers into Tony, careful to go slow no matter how much he wants to be inside him. "Okay?"

"Feels good." Tony shifts around like he can't get comfortable. "Keep going?"

Steve pinches his ass. "Only if you hold still and let me work."

Tony waves a hand at him. "It's always work, work, work with you." He does settle down, though, and Steve cautiously pushes another finger into him. It's a strangely intimate act, somehow more so than a lot of things he's done in bed. Steve just hopes it means as much to Tony.

"Maybe not always," Steve says. "Hey, want to see a neat trick?" He fumbles around until he finds Tony's prostate and brushes his fingers over it, making Tony's whole body jerk.

"Fuck, fuck, Jesus Christ." Tony rolls his hips against the bed. "Good god, you're incredible. Why the hell did I wait so long?"

"Maybe you were just waiting for the right person." Steve blushes as soon as he says it; he's being awfully presumptuous, but he can't take the words back now. Instead of continuing that line of thought, he rubs his fingers over Tony's prostate again.

Tony laughs a little between shudders, making his ass clench wonderfully around Steve's fingers. "Yeah. Maybe. Oh, fuck me, _Steve_."

"Hang on." If they're going to do this, they're going to do it right. Without warning, Steve slips his fingers out and flips Tony over so that Tony's facing him, their faces a breath apart.

Tony grins, clearly delighted. "Putting that strength to good use, I see."

Steve kisses him in response, rutting against Tony's hip. "Where's the rubber?"

"Oh, come on," Tony wheedles. "I'm obviously clean, and if Captain America has an STD, I don't want to know about it."

"Safety first." Steve stares him down until Tony gives in and grabs the box of condoms off the bed. "Thanks."

"Fuck me now?" Tony turns big, hopeful eyes on him, and really, Steve's pretty powerless to resist that.

He opens the box, silently thanking Pepper, and rips open the first condom his fingers close on, then slides it down over his dick, careful not to touch himself too much. "Ready?"

"What did I say about asking me that?" Tony asks. "I was born ready, come on."

Steve nods and slicks himself up, then moves so that he can push into Tony. He's _tight_ , tighter than Steve expected, all heat and pressure and clinging in entirely new and amazing ways. Even with the lube, it's not as easy as he thinks it should be to slide into him, and Steve thinks he must be hurting Tony before he looks at Tony's face and sees the pleasure written all over it.

"Don't stop, don't you fucking stop," Tony groans. "I can take it. Let me just—"

Tony wraps his legs around Steve's waist for better leverage, one of his feet slipping in the sweat in the small of Steve's back. It changes the angle, making Tony's body yield to him, and Steve pushes in until he's in all the way. They stay locked like that for a few seconds, the arc reactor pressing into Steve's chest, until Tony drags Steve down for more kissing.

Suddenly, it's easy. Steve thrusts into him, changing the angle again slightly so he hits Tony's prostate. That gets another moan out of Tony, and they move together like they were always meant to fit like this, like Steve was brought into this time just for the perfect friction of Tony's body against his.

Tony's sweating under him, his pulse racing as he moans and pushes back against Steve. He's finally past being able to talk, but Steve knows what Tony wants; he thrusts faster, harder, the sound of their skin moving against each other filling the room, and Tony curses and shakes and praises Steve and just _takes_ it.

When Tony comes for the second time, his face screws up in discomfort, but the way he clenches up around Steve's dick makes Steve go off all the same, murmuring Tony's name into his hair as he comes down.

Once Steve's gotten rid of the condom and wiped them down, and once Tony's snuggled into his side, limbs everywhere like he has no intention of ever letting Steve go, Tony opens his mouth.

"So." Tony draws out the word. "Ready to go again?"


End file.
